The Girl With Blessed Eyes
by ItsDraconia
Summary: Hisana is a 17-year-old girl who lives in "Melody Pond" orphanage, Mizuchi town. She's not the most popular person there, but her childhood friend has always stood by her... But will something change when they start revealing their past and trouble comes along? Stick around to find out!
1. The Baby Carrot

The Baby Carrot

It was a cold January night, the birds and stray dogs were in their shelters, yet the cold went to their bones making them shiver. The wind was bending everything, including the tall grass around the nearby pond while the rain was falling heavily making the dark from the its depths mixing with bright light of a full moon. The site itself would be beautiful to watch from the "Melody Pond" orphanage dorms, but instead of peace, it was giving chills to those who were awoke.

" What's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping? " said a tenuous voice with a straight tone.

" Nothing, just… Never mind, keep on with whatever youre doing Cassandra. " replayed a girl with voice deeper than a 17 year old should have while inadvertently looking at her - a chubby dark than woman whose hair was so wild and curly that it seemed it was barely put in a bun.

" If you say so, mis zanahorias pequeñas. " the women with a grin.

" And if I may know, what does that 'mis blablabla' mean? "

" My baby carrot " responded the woman smiling

Girls face blushed immediately and her dark green eyes got a fiery look. " Nah, nah, why do you get mad about everything? "

" Not everything… Just certain stuff, I hate when people disrespect me."

" And certain stuff is: your hair, your style, boys, grades, friends…. Witch is pretty much everything. I'm telling you this with best intentions - be more calm. "

" But, -"

" You'll thank me one day, you'll see. " said the worker as she walked away from the girls section.

The ginger girl slide her, now gloomy look, to the window. As she gazed into the storm outside her toughts were floating in her past; she remembered all the names she was called, like "Carrot top" , "Whiny", "Weirdo", "Witch" etc. Tears filled up her eyes, but she didn't allow them to run; instead, she squeezed her pillow silently so no one would see or hear her suffer. Then the sound of lightning strike cleared up the girls mind, the tears evaporated, and she laid in her bed and smelling the clean bedding.

As she was falling asleep more and more nice memories were appearing in her head, but the one that made her especially happy was the one she barley remembered; she didn't know how old she was - just that she was verry young - neither she could tell the looks of the peoples faces clearly, but she knew she was with her parents and that everyone was happy - specially her mother whose smile and silky black hair were prevailing in this memory. She has other memories with her parents too, like the one where her dad twiddled her around and all she could see was his almost white hair.

Her dreams were broken by a wave of cold air which goth to the court of her bones.

" Hisana, wake up. " whispered a strange, tiny yet strong, voice.

" Are you insane? Cassandra will kick both of our asses if she sees you, go away and cover me. "

" It's the shift change in case you haven't notised. "

" Well if you haven't noticed we don't have a clock in here, moron. " she replayed

" Never mind, I need to talk to you. Get dressed, I'll be at the pond. "

" Are you blind, it's…" she stopped because the rain must have probably stopped since she fell asleep " Ok, give me a minute. "

Hisana, after she got dressed, jumped trough the window (it wasn't high, just 3 meters or so) and met her friend. His name was Itachi and the meaning of the name ( weasel ) didn't suite him at all. He was smart, but rarely showed that side of him, he usually acted goofy and he also had that 'fanboying' syndrome, as she liked to call it.

" So, what's wrong? " she asked while looking at his sad, big gray eyes

" Kai beat me at poker so I had to take a picture of myself with ONLY pink nickers! "

She unconsciously laughed at it, but had stopped immediately because she had always hated to see anyone hurt, especially her childhood friend.

_~ please tell me Your opinion on my work ~_

_P.S. I already posted this on NB :)_


	2. Connection

Connection

Hisana and Itachi's relationship is hard to describe. They're rather different, yet they have found a way to use those differences to help each other and over the years a bond was made, the one no person could brake.

Everything started a while after Hisana was took into the "Melody Pond" orphenege; all of the other kids looked at her with disguist because of her orenge hair, but then he came. The social worker called her and said she could now play with her friend - neither Hisana or Itachi ever understood why she had said that because they didn't remember each other - with whom she was found, and gave them some toys. At the time, Hisana was meeky and shy, so the fact that someone wanted to play with her gave her a big self-confidence boost; after that she didn't care what the otheres tought of her and she became more outspoken and a daredevil. She was happy because he came in her life.

Itachi on the other hand, has been moked because of his frendship with Hisana, so he tought he should just start to blend in, but ofcourse, she didn't allow him to fall and go trough the same thing she did - instead she fought his battle for him and won. And for that kindness Itachi could never repay her, from then on, he respected her more than anyone and was always by her side.

But this isn't the only thing thet keeps their relationship so strong, it's also the fact that they know each otheres biggest secret: for as long as they can remember they can see ghosts. When they were first talking about it, Itachi was surprised how phlegmatic Hisana was.

" You don't find it odd? " he said

" Why would I? I can see them too and to be honest, I saw you couple of times talking to the creepy smiling guy. " the girl responded

" Really? " he said thoughtfully

" Yes, actualy the only difference between us is that I can recognize them right away…as much as I'm aware. " she said with a slight smile witch gave up her victorious feeling.

" How did you learn it? "

" I don't remember, it's like I've always known. "

Time has passed and and our heroes have descovered more about their poweres. Itachi had a bow and an arrow, to them unknown power (Quincy), witch he could use to slay the beasts (Hollows) that were disturbing local spirits and Hisana could make a laser (similar to Ichigo's original shikai).

…

When Hisana and Itachi had finished their little talk at the pond they decided to go for a walk, even though it was freezing. As they were heading to the abandoned train station, which was their favorite place to hang, they were stopped by a ghost.

" Ku, ku, ku, where are you going? " he asked [I bet you know who he isssss :3]

" Why you ask? " said Hisana quickly

" Ah, you know I really care for you two little Quincys. " he said with his never losing grin

Hisana's face got so red that you'd think it's hot enough to fry an egg. Meanwhile Itachi was calming her down.  
" There are people here, just chill. We'll let him with us for a while."

Hisana nodded, but with obvious dissatisfaction. As soon as they arrived the ghost spoke: " So, how's your training going? "

" Great, it's like I grow stronger only by talking. " said Itachi

" Naaaawh, in that case you have enough power to dominate the world, ku ku ku." said the ghost making Itachi blush and Hisana laughing out loud, which rarely happened in his presence. " And how are you doing Hisana? "

" I'm powerful as much as I like, Gin. " she replied a bit rough.

" Oh, no need to be so down about your self, you're stronger than you think " on both Itachi and Hisana's surprise he replied.

" What are y- " she wanted to say but Gin stopped her.

" Nawh, nawh, I know I'm right, and I'm going to test you…" Hisanas eyes spread-ed of amazement and something between fear and happiness….

_~ please tell me Your opinion on my work ~_


	3. Power?

Hisana was shivering. She wanted to say Gin to stop playing, but was stopped by his hand touching her mouth, and with his other hand, he snapped his fingers ripping one part of the sky showing a _huge_ scarecrow-like thing which resembled the monsters she and Itachi fought.

When the thing came out, Hisana felt like it's power went inside her soul causing her muscles to paralyze; a thousand images went through her mind and in every single one she would see herself dead. That state could last forever, but it faded as soon as she saw it attacking an innocent soul.  
She focused on her energy and unleashed the laser which had barely scratched her opponent. _" What? I gave my best and nothing happened? "_ Hisana thought to herself. She ran as fast as she could toward her thunderstruck friend Itachi who was pale like someone dipped his head in flour.

" Come on moron! I can't do it alone!" she said while shaking him.

The duo now used their powers combined which gave some results - the monsters arm was severely damaged. Our heroes felt strong and had faith that they would win this 'battle', than, just in a split of a second, Itachi saw Hisana is about to be attacked. He didn't know what happened, but as the huge laser went to her a yellow light appeared in front of his friend and even though she was thrown 10 meters away, Hisana seemed to be alive.

Itachi now had to face the monster on his own, and, on his luck, there were two men and a women to help him.

" Don't worry we're on your side! " said the woman "...in fact we're you" she added.

Itachi was completely confused, yet he had no choice but to thrust them.  
Meanwhile, Hisana was trying to get up and fight. She couldn't accept that she was knocked down before her friend. When she stood up a woman appeared next to her asking her if she's injured while not letting a single sound.  
" No, I'm fine." said Hisana, energetically closing her eyes because she saw the woman in double.

" I haven't said anything, but that's what I was going to ask..." the woman mumbled with a slight smile.

Hisana opened her eyes and saw one image of the woman trying to tough her, while the other, the clearer one, was doing the exact same thing only slower. _" I have no idea what is this, but I like it! "_ Hisana thought while running to help Itachi alongside the woman who came to her.

" Oh my God! Why are your eyes red, are you ok?! " almost hysterically yelled Itachi.

" I'm fine, now just do as I say, I'll explain later! " Hisana answered.

She looked at the monster and saw its about to make a huge laser again, so when it opened it's mouth she immediately hit it with her, much smaller, laser which somehow had bigger power now. The thing started to spin around spilling blood and making horrible noises similar to screaming.  
Sky opened again and the beast disappeared into the hole that was made. Everything was over now; the only thing that was left for Hisana and Itachi was to deal with those people who came to help them and with Hisanas eyes.

" Ummm, thanks for helping us. But who are you? " Itachi asked the people

" What an idiot. Are you even aware of what you can do? " said one of the men

" Stop it Hemamaru! " spoke the other one " We represent a part of your powers, I'm Edward and I defend you. Summon me by saying ' Seikatsu shīrudo ', alright Itachi - kun? "

" Yeah, I guess so... And what can you two do? " replied Itachi

" Well, as he said before I'm Hemamaru. I can attack your opponents if you want me to. ' Onegai o ansatsu ' is what you have t- " said a rough looking man, and was interrupted by the woman.

" And the last but not the least - my glorious self, Momoko! You can summon me by saying ' Hana no namida '... Oh, by the way, how are your eyes Hisana, you seem to be fine. " said the woman and started to rise her hand to examine her 'patient'.

Hisana grabbed Momoko's had instantly. " Yes, I'm fine and this thing is my new power, I can see what anyone is going to do in next like 5 seconds, it's great! "

" Do you even know how to control it? " asked Itachi

" Well, uhhh... Maybe it works on my will and it's gonna pass when I calm down? " replied Hisana

" No, I doubt that. If it was the case it would have already be gone... Try to think about it disappearing. " said Momoko.

Hisana silently obeyed. She closed her eyes and focused for a minute or two. On everyones big relief, her eyes turned into it's original form.

" Well, now when we've cleared up some things, I just have to ask _WHERE DAFUQ IS GIN?!_I'm going to strangle him! " spoke Hisana with fiery look in her eyes.

" Calm down Hisana, it's not his fault. " Itachi said timidly.

" Of course, thanks for reminding me that it's _YOUR_ fault! "

" What ? " he said with sweat poring from his fronthead.

" If you didn't let him go with us, he would've never summoned that thing! Now, prepare for suffering! " she replied with a pseudo-evil look.

So the two 'argued' for a long time, but at the end of the day they went back into their usual routine of pranking each other and of course, a gossiping people they don't like.

**~please tell me Your honest opinion on my work~**


	4. Cold wind, warm heart

**IV**

The Sun has set his orange and pink rays to the horizon. A slight wind blew Northwest and the cold in the air has got sharper and heavier. Hisana and Itachi walked through the empty town streets pretending that today's event didn't affect them, yet, deep inside both of them were fighting battles of their own.

_" How could I predict what was going to happen? It is completely weird... How come Itachi doesn't have it too... Instead he has those tree midgets... Aren't we the__same__? Oh, why has Gin done this to us...? "_ those were just some of the thoughts wondering around ginger girls mind. She tried to gaze into his big eyes in desire of finding an answer or, at least, a comfort. Her look was flying chaotically over his face, searching, praying for a sign but it was all for nothing.  
Itachi was plain serious, not even looking at her, like she wasn't a part of his worries and didn't have anything to do with his darkest secrets... As if she doesn't exsist. And that was what hurt Hisana the most. She felt betrayed and rejected; and by who- her best friend!

Covered in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice when they came to the orphanage door, climbed the stairs to the second floor, or even that they parted and she came into her boring room decorated with all shades of brown in existence. The only thing that got her attention was a soft pillow which she wanted to hug hardly in the lack of a living person's comfort.

**...**

It was around 2 a.m. when Hisana woke up from her tiring sleep. She dreamed of her parents whom she remembered only trough a thick foggy veil. Only this one was different; this wasn't a nice or warm, neither as foggy as usual. It was an event she has always wanted to forget- the night of their murder...

As she was opening her dark green eyes, some scenes were repeating in front of her eyes again causing her to _feel_ the way she did that night. Fear was spreading all over Hisana's body, she wanted to scream but had no voice, she wanted to run but had no strength. And than, at the berry end of the terror, she remembered; she remembered her mother right before she was slaughtered: her long black hair in a mess yet still circling around her beautiful pale face, tears falling down those small cheeks and her lips- smiling... Smiling like everything's going to be fine, like she wasn't about to die and that tomorrow is just an ordinary day.  
But, the smile wasn't what got Hisana's attention this time, it was her eyes. Even though she didn't remember her mothers natural eye color, she knew they weren't red, so, when she sobered up a bit, that made her think... _" What if my mother had the same power as I do? I know mine manifests trough the eyes, so maybe it's the same thing! "_ she thought.

Immediately she got out of her bed and ran to the girls bathroom. When she was certain she was alone, the ginger girl came to the mirrors. She looked deep in her own eyes for a long time, and than she remembered- Momoko, Itachi's ''power'' , told her that her 'eye thingy' goes when she feels relaxed and safe, which means that if she wakes up her fear and the other negative things it will activate! So she got right to it and truly, her eyes did go red. She stared at her reflection for a while just happy because she could control it. Now, she adored her 'brand new eyes' , even a little black spot they had on the perfect blood red color; and all sorts of different things went through her mind: how to use her 'gift', how to hide it from the others...

But, her daydreaming was interrupted by a hard, yet tiny, calm voice coming from the window behind her.

"You are not going to help yourself by posing there you know?"

Hisana wanted to drop dead of fear, she immediately turned to the person and felt a small relief as she saw it was an unknown boy sitting there. He looked younger than her, but his turquoise eyes gave up a soul of an old man and that scared her.

" Who are you and how know about my 'problem'? " she asked in a cold tone while gazing at him. That was when she realized his clothes looked a lot like Gin's. She started to wonder if the two are connected but her thoughts were interrupted, again, but this time in a not-so-calm tone.

" Why are you looking at me like that?! Hitsugaya Toshiro isn't unusual is it? "

" Nooo, but your hair is. " she replied

"...what?... -.-' " the silver haired boy said

" Hahaha, take it easy kid. "

"What? How dare you I could be your f..gr.. great grandfather! " he said obviously angered.

"Lol, if you say so. Oh, and why haven't you answered the other part of my question yet, Toshiro? "

He calmed down, closed his eyes and quietly said " First, call me Hitsugaya Taii-chan, I come from the Soul Society and I'm in charge for your safety. You needn't to know more, just promise me that you wont use your power. "

" How do you expect me to 'help myself' if I don't use it? " she said with anger on her face

" By 'helping' I consider waiting until we find out what exactly _that_ is and not exposing it to anyone... Also, mind your soundings, even the Soul Society can't protect you if you act immature, Kurosaki- chan. "

Hisana wanted to growl at him for calling her 'chan' but the second she opened her mouth he banished.  
Standing there, confused, she was shocked to see her friend Keane coming in with messy hair and in her PJ's asking her:

" Hisana, didn't you mention you had math pre-classes on Monday? "

"O shitz, o shiz, o shiz! " she jelled and ran to get ready for school, hoping that she will not fall asleep in any of the following hours.

* * *

~ please tell me Your honest opinion on my work ~  
~ Thanks ~


	5. Wait What?

V

The fog covered the whole city of Mizuchi. Weak, yellow rays of Sun blurred over few sleepy people's heads on the streets, rooftops, sky, and set an idyllic winter morning with help of the roaming snow- but, it didn't last for long. A short ginger girl in a school uniform and a big grey scarf ran as fast as she could and swear causing quite a noise.

When she finally got to her destination, she made a grin and yelled in the middle of the classroom:

" Woooooooo, I'm not late! Hahah!"

" You may not be late Kurosaki-chan, but you indeed are in my way. " replied the old chemistry professor behind her making the whole class laugh.

" Ahhhh, sorry Suzuran-sensei! " Hisana said to her blushing, and quickly ran off to her seat.

"Nice start of the day, huh?" said her desk mate Kaori, a tall tan girl with black hair and eyes.

" I guess so... " Hisana said.

" Come on, cheer up Hisana! You are aware we have a new P.E. professor to meet today... " the dark girl replied cheerfully.

" Oh, God, why do you only think about men? "

" False! I also think about that girl from a shampoo commercial... " she said giggling.

...

**_Lunch time came, so Hisana and Kaori hurried up to grab some snacks at a nearby store. In the crowd of students Hisana was secretly looking for Itachi, she didn't tell her friend about his strange behavior, but without success, he did not come out._**

Absent from physical events, she accidentally hit someone and routinely apologized. The thing that drove her back to the 'real world' was the mans face. It looked like he had survived a terrible fire accident, and it made her, unconsciously, stare at him as he kindly said: " It's ok. ".

When they had left the store, Hisana and Kaori were shocked and commented on the mans looks for the next then minutes for sure.

" Come on Kaori, brace yourself, P.E. is coming! " the ginger said with a laugh.

" Allons-y! " said her friend.

When they entered the training court, they lined up with their classmates waiting for the new professor to come. Kaori was excited and almost jumped from that feeling while Hisana was just curious. And, in the end, they both were surprised- it was the man with burned face from the store!

" Hello class, I am Hauchi Tobi! Do you mind telling me your names? " he said with a confident tone.

...

**_So, all of the classes had came to an end and Hisana was on her way to the orphanage.  
The path she walked a thousand times before seemed even more boring than usual, so she gave her imagination big swan wings._**

On them she flew, and on them she felt safe, but the fact she was alone had frighten her.

Her memories of Itachi, Toshirou, Gin appeared and the dark had set in before she landed. She heard weak mumbling of theirs, but only Itachi's voice called out to her clearly making her eyes sparkle as she almost shed a tear.

At that moment her mind had stopped and she has came to reality to find Itachi's hand was on her shoulder.

" Zoned out again did you? " he said with a smile, but it faded when Hisana turned around looking very gloomy. " What happened? " he added softly.

" I bumped into my our new P.E. professor and made a foul out of myself..." she said because she didn't want to give him a hint that he was the reason; even tho they were best friends, she never wanted to make her seem like a weak person anyone could control...

" Really? That creepy guy? Damn, your reaction must have been like this!" he said and made a funny face with his grey eyes wide open.

Hisana giggled " Probably. "

They talked and laughed the whole way to the orphanage, tho none of them has spoken about their new-found abilities. It was something they both had yet to adapt.  
But, when they went for a coffee later that day, Gin showed up.

" Relaxing, hm? How nice, friends having a chat..." he said calmly.

Hisana was about to tell him something rude, but then something, or should I say, someone got her eye- her new professor just came in the bar alone, and as there was a free chair at her and Itachi's table she decided to invite him thinking that Gin will probably go away than.

" Hauchi-snsei, come join us if you're alone! " she said with a forced smile waving to him.

The tall black haired man cheerfully turned around, but before he had the chance to answer Itachi started:

" Come on Hisa-chan " that's how he called her when he was trying to be sweet and dear, and she hated it " maybe he's on a date!" than he quickly added " Hmmmmm, are you? " with a cheeky smile.

" Uh, no actually I am here alone. " he said with a slight uncomfortable look on his face. " Mind if I sit Ishida-kun? " he said to Itachi.

" No, not at all! " he said.

As the man sit down and started talking something, Gin started talking louder and louder " I am not leaving! " or " No, no you're not going to believe what he just said, ooohhh?" and some other stuff that randomly came to his mind.

That continued for quite a while, and culminated when Hauchi was explaining to Hisana how he got his job.  
She was blushing and asked him to repeat what he had said multiple times. Seeing there's no point talking further he stopped.

" I don't think it's polite talking at the same time isn't it, silvery? " he said looking in Gin's direction.

_What the... Now he can see Gin to, great, just great!_ **_Hisana thought completely confused by the scene she witnessed._**

* * *

**_~Please tell me Your honest opinion on my work~  
~Thank You~_**


End file.
